Secret
by Zireael07
Summary: Amycus Carrow, Severus Snape, allusions to HP/GW I own nothing!  Translation of "Sekret"


Secret

_Autumn of 1997_

Severus Snape was patrolling the corridors of Hogwarts. His dark cloak was billowing in the rhythm of his steps. Ever since a group of brats had started trying to continue Potter's idea – the so-called Dumbledore's Army – he had begun personally keeping the order. One never knows what his two newest teachers will get up to – this thought had Snape cringing. They had as much in common with teaching as Longbottom had with Potions…

His ears suddenly caught a scream. In the first moment he thought that Alecto is once again torturing some Gryffindor that had purposefully gotten into trouble. Regardless, the headmaster had turned his long steps in the correct direction. The Longbottoms do not need company in St. Mungo…

Snape pushed the latch on the door leading to the dungeons that the Carrow siblings had adopted as a torture room. It didn't budge. Another scream sounded from within, this time more muffled, and a vulgar curse word, spoken in a male voice. The headmaster dropped the idea of knocking that he had – after all, some standards had to be kept – and reached for his wand instead and said the right spell.

The view that welcomed Severus seemed to be taken right out of his darkest dreams. Almost. A red-haired girl lay on the floor. From what he could see, he had her eyelids tightly screwed shut and her face was deathly pale. The rest of her body was hidden by the silhouette of Amycus.

- Lumos – Snape growled, feeling more and more angry at Amycus. The girl was so much like Lily…

The light filled the dark room. The headmaster could now see ripped robes with Gryffindor crest, discarded in the corner. The newest victim of Amycus was wearing nothing, and the so-called "teacher" of Defense Against Dark Arts had his trousers somewhere in the region of his ankles.

Severus growled when he realized that Amycus Carrow had just raped one of his students. It was not a kind of behavior fitting a pure-blooded wizard… any wizard. One move of his wand had Carrow splayed on the wall. Judging from the sound, he hit his head in the process.

Good for him – Severus thought darkly, approaching the girl. He knew perfectly that she was not Lily Evans – she could not be – but he still felt furious at the thought that Lily might have once been in a similar situation…

The Gryffindor girl was curled into a fetal position. Snape did not have to look very close to see the marks of violence on her naked body. Her lips were moving – maybe she was praying, or calling somebody dear. Snape detachedly took off his cloak to cover her – he was not supposed to see his student in such a state – and then he started wondering how to bring such news to Minerva. Her family will need to be informed and Amycus's victim will have to be taken away from the school, discreetly…

Carrow growled deep in his throat and Severus felt his hand on his own shoulder. He shook it off, disgusted and turned to face the Death Eater, noticing that a rivulet of blood is trailing down the side of Amycus's head. The headmaster pointed his wand at him.

- What have you just done, Amycus?

Carrow blinked his eyes stupidly, almost like some of Severus's students asked about the ingredients of the Polyjuice Potion. When the meaning of the question got through his thick skull, he smiled lustfully.

- I've played with her a bit. Pretty girl, ain't she?

- Nothing, I repeat, absolutely nothing gives you the right to treat your students in such a way.

Amycus snorted, nearly spraying Snape with his saliva. He moved back two steps, clearly anticipating it, and tried not to show how much he is revolted by Carrow.

- An' if she is Potter's whore? – Amycus stared at him uncomprehendingly.

It took Severus a while to comprehend the meaning of the sentence. He did not revel in such crude expressions. A moment later, he had his wand pressed to the second man's throat.

- It means you had raped a pureblood girl! I had thought her to be Muggleborn… Even worse for you, Amycus. Get out of there before I try several curses on you! Sectum-

Carrow fled, tugging his trousers up in his haste, before the headmaster had finished the spell. What a pity. Severus, even more furious than a moment before, turned in the direction of Carrow's victim. Ginevra Weasley had not even moved an inch, if you did not count her lips moving soundlessly. He muttered a swearword under his breath.

Two spells later, Severus was heading for his office. Beside him an unconscious girl was laid on a hovering stretcher. Having entered he first made sure that the door is closed from the inside, and then he started reviving the Gryffindor girl. He had to learn what had happened to start choosing the curses he shall cast on Carrow. He forcibly poured the Draught of Peace between her blue lips, and then muttered Ennervate!

Nothing happened. Cursing Amycus in his thoughts, he tried again, with the same result. It left only one alternative. Snape sighed heavily, preparing himself for what he might see, and then pronounced the spell.

- Legilimens!

* * *

><p>At first he was disoriented. Instead of the dark room he had expected, a flowery green meadow ruled in Ginevra Weasley's thoughts. He looked around. In the distance he could see the towers of Hogwarts. He heard a quiet laughter from behind the tree he was standing close to. He poked his head out…<p>

The Gryffindor girl was laying in the grass, her hands under her head. She was laughing, and her brown eyes were shining. A boy was sitting beside her and playing with a strand of her hair. Severus would have recognized his face everywhere. Harry Potter. His green eyes – Lily's eyes – were shining too, when he leaned down and kissed her lightly. Weasley laughed.

- Do not tell Ron…

- I'm not going to – the boy echoed her laugh. He glanced at his watch. – I've got to go. I've got detention with Snape.

The scene changed.

Weasley was clutching Potter's hand, who looked like he was in shock. Beside them Severus noticed Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. It took him a moment to realize which memory it was. Albus Dumbledore's funeral. Potter took a step away from his girlfriend, determination written all over his face.

The scene changed yet again.

Potter was standing in the doorway of a room. Most probably Ginevra's room in the Burrow, judging from the posters on the wall. The boy mumbled something, staring at the window.

- I couldn't think what to get you. Nothing too big, because you wouldn't be able to take it with you…

Potter joked weakly in reply, the Weasley girl was not deterred though. A moment later they were kissing fiercely. Severus wondered how long he will be forced to endure this, when the door opened and Ronald Weasley poked his head inside.

- Happy seventeenth – Weasley said weakly, turning to the window.

The moment the door closed in the wake of her boyfriend, a tear slipped down her cheek. Severus thought it was high time for his intervention. He grabbed the girl's arm.

Go back to yourself, Weasley. The dreams have helped nobody yet.

The Gryffindor fought him, but he was stronger. His senses were overcame with black.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape woke up in his rooms. The Weasley girl was awake at last and stared frightened at him when he was calling Poppy under this pretence or other.<p>

The headmaster closed his eyes when he heard the Mediwitch's words. Amycus shall pay greatly…

FIN


End file.
